Everlasting Pain
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: It is right after Voldemort comes back and nobody believes Harry. Harry makes a wish that everyone would find out all the pain he and his friends have gone through. It is like the reading the stories fanfiction. Parts from books 1-7. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

**Everlasting Pain**

It has been three weeks since Harry told the Wizarding World that Voldemort was back. For the people that read the Prophet, they think that Harry and Dumbledore are liars. For the people are Death Eaters they know that the Dark Lord is back, as does the Order of the Phoenix, but are doing two completely different things.

Harry Potter sat alone at the park near Privet Drive, he was thinking about how know one believed that Voldemort was back, how know one knew the pain he has felt.

He closed his eyes and muttered, "I only wish people knew what I have felt."

All of the sudden there was a bright light and people all over the U.K. started to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

**Everlasting Pain**

All of the sudden Harry, all of the Weasley's, Hermione, The Minister Fudge, Umbridge, Mad- Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, and Draco all pop up in a room. All of the sudden wands were being pointed at each other.

"Sirius Black!" Fudge yelled. "Get him!"

"He is innocent," Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled.

Umbridge went to stun him when all of the sudden there was a flash of light and all of the wands in the room were taken. Everyone looked to where the wands flew, and standing there was a girl.

"Hello, my name is Dream, I brought you all here to see the truth and the pain of three people," Dream pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why would we want to see what Pothead, Weasel-Bee, and Granger do?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Because there are things that you have to understand, you will have a choice to make soon and you need to know what you would have to go through," Dream said, before continuing. "You will see the past and the future."

"So, they would see that Voldemort is back?" Harry asked.

"HE. IS. NOT. BACK!" Umbridge yelled.

"Yes he is," Harry yelled right back.

"Stop now all of you," Dream yelled. "You will see what has happened in Harry's life and in the end you will get a choice of what you will do with the information. The scenes will be played out for you and you will see what is going on, on the outside and the in. You will get your wands back when you are all done. Enjoy!"

And with a flash of light she was gone again.

"Well we better start," Dumbledore suggested.

***I will try to update as much as possible I really like this story. And I know that I will be able to do a lot of it.***


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

**Everlasting Pain**

All of the sudden a large screen filled the room. It started to play and everyone gasped at what they saw.

**The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, **

**in him that he always knew on these occasions ... Not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...**

**"Nice costume, mister!" **

**He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand ... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...**

**And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ...**

**And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it ... **

**They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...**

**A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning... The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. **

**He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand ...**

**"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse ... **

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ... **

**He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear ...**

**He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... She had no wand upon her either ... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends,**

**that weapons could be discarded even for moments... He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead ...**

**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" **

**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." **

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"**

**"This is my last warning -" **

**"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..." **

**"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" **

**He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all ...**

**The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing - **

**He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.**

**The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage - **

**"Avada Kedavra!" **

Everyone was crying by the end of the first scene. They finally got to see what happened that night they thought about how everything changed in that one night.

"So, that is how Voldemort was destroyed," Fudge said.

"He is not gone, he is back and is doing the same thing to people now," Harry exclaimed. "I have heard that over and over again and now I just saw the worst memory of my life I watched my parents die and I was the killing curse being cast at me."

"We all saw it Harry," Ginny told Harry calmly after she wiped her tears, she grabbed his hand. "We just saw what happened and we know that this is not going to be easy. Many people in this room were friends with them. I never knew them but they seemed like great people, Harry they would be proud of you."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said with a smile. "I needed that."

"I can't believe that is how they went they were so strong," Sirius said still crying, at the sight of his best friend's death. "I can't believe that the stupid rat was the one who lead to this, we never even guessed that he was a Death Eater. How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to make them change there secret keeper?"

"Sirius it is not your fault, we all did not know that it was him. We can't change the past but we can change the future," Remus said, holding his friend tightly.

"Mr. Lupin is right Mr. Black we will change every thing with the information that we get from this," Dumbledore said. "Now why don't we continue."


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

**Everlasting Pain**

"Ok what is next?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait and see," Harry said.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**It winked.**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"**I get that all the time." **

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **

"Only you Harry would not think speaking to a snake is not weird," Hermione said sighing.

"Wait you're a Parselmouth!" someone yelled.

"Yeah I am but I don't know why," Harry said with an aggravated voice.

"It's ok with me, I am a werewolf and people consider me to be dark but I am not only a side of me is it is the same with you," Remus said.

"Well you are a great guy I don't know why people think that you are dark, it is stupid that they judge people before they get to know them," Harry said.

"He is a filthy half-bread that should be gone," Umbridge said with a tone of disgust.

"No he is not you toad!" The Trio and Ginny exclaimed.

"You have no say in this Potter you are just as dark as the half-bread is," Umbridge stated.

"So not at all," Harry replied cheekily.

Umbridge opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Fudge.

"Not now Delores, we should continue."

"Why yes Minister the sooner we finish the sooner all his lies will come out," Umbridge said happily.

"There not lies," Harry said in an angry tone.

"Harry we should just continue," Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand in hers.

**Review the more Reviews the more I will post. **

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

**Everlasting Pain**

"So what is up next I wonder?" Neville asked.

"I don't know let's find out," Harry said

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.**

**Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

**"They need to get out of there."**

**"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.**

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

**"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

**"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

**"I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."**

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

**"Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

**"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves**

**This was a big mistake.**

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.**

**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts.**

**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

**"Say 'please."'**

**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"**

**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

**"All right -please."**

**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

**"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"**

**Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor.**

**And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

**They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

**"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally.**

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on."**

**"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

**"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor.**

**It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

**"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

Everyone that was there was shivering at the memories.

"Why did you even go?" someone asked.

"Well I do not back down in a fight, so went," Harry said.

Molly who looked extremely pale turned to Dumbledore, "Why is that dog there?" She asked dangerously.

"Well it was needed for what will most likely be explained later," Dumbledore replied.

"Granger you are extremely observant, but you need to work on your priorities," Moody grunted.

"Why, oh, why do you have to be so curious, pup?" Sirius asked.

"Pup?" Harry asked.

"What it sounds appropriate," Sirius said.

"Well, ok," Harry said.

"It is wired seeing the Golden Trio not being friends," Fred said.

"Well maybe you will see how we become friends," Ron said. "Wait, I hope you do not."

"Why?" His mother said dangerously.

"Um, no reason. Let's continue," Ron said, looking scared that his mother might find out.

**Come on only 5 reviews when I had 560 views on the last chapter. Please review I want to hear what you have to say.**

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~ **


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the storyline.***

***Sorry I have not updated in so long***

**Everlasting Pain**

"This looks like it is the Halloween Feast," Molly said.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione paled realizing what this was going to be.

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.**

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll, Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect.**

**"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as the climbed the stairs.**

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of conofused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

**"I've just thought - Hermione."**

**"What about her?"**

**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

**"Oh, all right then," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepufs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

**"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

**"Search me?"**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

**"Can you smell something?"**

**Harry sniffled and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no ones seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks and was holding a huge wooded club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowing into the room.**

**"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

**"Yes!"**

**Flushed with victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high pitched, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron, as pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

**"Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.**

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

**"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Rn from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

**The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk.**

**It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way of escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brace and very stupid.**

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls neck from behind. The troll coldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand now knowing what he was going to do when he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!'**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.**

**The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat n its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it - dead?"**

**"I don't think so," said Harry. I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry.**

**Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't kiled. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

**"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."**

**"Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

**"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them.**

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

**"Well - in that case . . ." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on you own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

**"Well, I must say that you were luck, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points.**

**Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates, but from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.**

**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"That's how you became friends?"

"You locked me in there with a Troll?"

"Granger lied to a teacher?"

Questions ran through the room but non as loud as Molly Weasley.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER A TROLL ALONE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SO HURT! WHY DID YOU NOT GET A TEACHER! AND WHAT DID HARRY MEAN WHEN HE SAID THAT IT WAS YOUR FAULT RONALD WEASLEY THAT SHE WAS IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Molly yelled at the Trio.

"Well mum, I sort of told her that she had no friends and was a know-it-all. She left crying and it is sort of my fault," Ron said but when he saw his mothers face he added. "Well we saved her didn't we."

"You are grounded when we get home," Molly said.

"Yes mum," Ron said defeated.

"The Golden Trio is now friends?" Neville said.

"Yep," Harry said.

"We have been great friends ever since," Ron said.

"Really?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ron said looking clueless.

"You and Hermione fight all of the time," Harry said. "I am with Ginny on this one, we may be friends but you two can't last one day with out fighting."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said with a blush.

"You are welcome," Harry said smiling at her.

On the other side of the room Remus and Sirius were talking to each other.

"Ten Galleons, says that Harry and Ginny are together before we leave," Sirius said, looking at the pair talking to each other.

"Your on Harry is to oblivious to her. He won't realize he likes her," Remus said.

"Harry is a Potter he will fall for the red head, and will fall for her if she opens up to him more, which she is doing. Look they are talking now, if things keep going well they will be together soon," Sirius said looking vary confidant at the pair.

**Read and Review.**

***I wont be able to update as much I need to do better in school so I have to work harder but I will try to update soon.***

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Fan-fiction readers, sorry I have not been updating my stories.

Sorry I failed a class in school this year and have to take it in summer school.

I am also taking a class for next year so that I can graduate.

I am slowly working on my stories but it will take me a lot of time. Sorry again for not up dating that often.

One thing that you should know is that I just read one of the best stories you should read it to. It is slash and Harry has a twin but it is so good so you should just check it out. It is called Not the Only One, By Saix's and Xemnas's heart.

Review so that there will be more Updates.

Thank you for your patients and all of your reviews. I will try to update soon.

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~**


	8. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
